The Beast of Bladenboro
1. Grouping Feline 2. First reported Dec. 29, 1953, Clarkton, NC, USA 3. Country North Carolina, United States of America 4. Region Bladenboro, Bolivia, Brunswick, Greensboro, Green Swamp Lexington, Lincolnton, Rowan 5. Habitat Marshland 6. Physiology The Beast of Bladenboro is supposedly 4 to 5 feet long and 20 inches high. It resembles a brownish panther, but has canine and bear characteristics. It tracks are extremely large, measuring at 5 inches in and some cases appear dog-like in nature. It's assumed to weigh in at 150 lbs, The Beast of Bladenboro seems to attack at night and has attacked dogs, goats, pigs, and small cows. It is never heard until it's close by; in which case it's been described as large animal breathing heavily and occasionally screaming. The animals have always been viciously attacked and sometimes drained of their blood. 7. History Sightings The first reported attack came on Dec. 29, 1953. A resident farmer called to report a large, cat-like creature had attacked his dog and dragged into some underbrush. Two days later, the carcasses of two more dogs were found. They reported to be drained of blood. The next day two more were attacked. On Jan. 6, 1954, a 21-year-old mother named Mrs. C.E. Kinlaw apparently walked outside to her porch. When she looked up and saw "the beast" stalking toward her. She let out a scream and ran inside. Her husband Charles Kinlaw grabbed his gun and ran out only to find cat-like paw prints around his yard. The Chief of Police Roy Flores decided to find the "the beast" that resided in the swampy area, but most dogs refused to follow the scent. And the few who did were later found torn apart. He suggested tying up a goat or dog as bait for "the beast", but Mayor W.G. Fussell was against the idea. Needless to say they returned empty handed. It was at this time a couple roving reporters heard about an attack on several dogs from a farmer. He reported that the animal resembled a cat and the dogs "skulls were crushed and chew." And the town's animals attacks were spread like wildfire. When interviewed by the Carolina Farmer magazine, Mayor Fussell was quoted as saying "A little publicity never hurt a small town." And Bladenboro became the target for hunters from as far Arizona. The woods filled with men hunting everything from coyotes to bobcats. Eventually Mayor Fussell decided he'd had enough and sought to end this hunt before anyone was killed. When the body of a large female bobcat was brought to him; he took a photo with a sign saying "The Beast of Bladenboro". And the town slowly returned to normal. But the attacks didn't stop, 50 years later reports of a large cat-like creature are still turning up. Early 2000's saw host of pets and animals killed in Rowan county attacked in the same ways as in Bladenboro. September 2007 60 goats were found dead and drained of blood in Lexington, North Carolina. Glenda and Bruce Floyd owners of the goats found them early one morning. 30 miles northeast of Lexington, in Greensboro Billy Yow's goats were also killed in the same way. Their throats had been ripped out and the bodies multilated. October 2007 Bill Robinson found his 3-year-old Pit Bull terrier dog eviscerated. Robinson buried the dog, but next morning found it in the same spot where it was originally. Four days later, Leon Williams found his 2-year-old Pit Bull dead. "Hi's chain was stretched out across a ditch." Covered in blood with pieces missing from the carcass. There was no sign of a struggle. Brown, Midway, and Rutland Roads in Brunswick County saw the death of 10 dogs during a two week period. The tracks of the predator matched those of "the beast" from Bladenboro. Resident Robert Smith found tracks around the church and neighborhood gardens. Saying "My fist could fit in them" and he'd never seen tracks like them before. Animal Services examined the tracks and droppings, but never determined it's origin. The most recent report of an attack comes from a rural family near Lincolnton in 2010. They told police that their vehicle had been ripped and shredded, with strange claw-like marks found on the vehicle. The also noted that the tracks around the car were very strange. As they could only find them around the vehicle and nowhere else. 8. Evidence Tracks and animal droppings have been found but nothing conclusive on what the creature could be. 9. Possibility of Existence 4. Somewhat probable: It's most likely to be a cougar or panther. As they once existed in the area. They could've escaped extinction and are experiencing re-population. 10. Sources *Beast of Bladenboro Posted by: Loren Coleman on September 1st, 2006 *North Carolina Ghost Stories and Legends: the Beast of Bladenboro *Beast of Bladenboro From Wikipedia *The Beast of Bladenboro: Exclusive Inside View by Alastar Packer *Did The Beast of Bladenboro return? by Tabitca *Galleria Carnivora 11. Links *http://alastar-packer.hubpages.com/hub/The-Inside-Story-On-The-Beast-Of-Bladenboro *http://www.sarracenia.com/galleria/g323.html *http://cryptozoo-oscity.blogspot.com/2009/09/did-beast-of-bladenboro-return.html *http://www.northcarolinaghosts.com/piedmont/beastofbladenboro.php *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bladenboro,_North_Carolina#Beast_of_Bladenboro *http://www.cryptomundo.com/cryptozoo-news/beast-bladenboro/ Category:Cryptozoology